Checking the Tailpipe
by teslasward
Summary: With the assistance of a little alcohol, Chuck's inhibitions of hooking up with Texas all but disappear. A/N: Originally written by me for the Motorkink thread


Texas wasn't even entirely sure how he'd gotten into this situation, but that being said he certainly wasn't complaining. A few swigs of some vintage ale Jacob had lying around in the back of the restaurant and Chuck was all over him. Everyone else had either gone to bed or off to their own secret spots. All that could be heard was the heavy breath of the taller blonde against the jarring silence.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but Texas was extremely insecure about his height, barely eeking out Julie next to Mike, Chuck and Dutch, but what he lacked in height, he made up for with specialized skills. Texasified karate and other fighting styles definitely earned him some credo among the other guys, but his most prized skill was one that rarely left the bedroom.

The other guys couldn't help but wonder how a lummox like Texas could be so popular with the lovely ladies of Motorcity despite his less than suave personality. Little did they know, it'd been staring them in the face 24/7/365. _His mouth._

It happened so suddenly, that Texas didn't even know how to react. Once the others were out of sight, Chuck drunkenly sauntered over to him in the booth and plopped himself down. Texas was still working on the appletini he'd kept hidden until the other guys were out of sight. Smirking at Chuck nervously when the blonde, heavy with the stench of alcohol grabbed at his crotch, cupping his genitals in his large hands.

The sensation was so unexpected, but honestly Texas LOVED it. He'd never been with a man before, but through some combination of his inferiority complex, a few sips of an appletini and a bit of a dry spell it was game on. He grabbed Chuck's waist and pulled the blonde down to eye level and dove into a deep kiss. His tongue glided over Chuck's teeth like a hockey puck on smooth ice, jousting for dominance with his partner's. It wasn't anything like the girls he'd been with, let alone the small fraction who'd even let him kiss them. They were there for one reason and one reason only. Kissing was just a sideshow to the main attraction.

Texas broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. He looked down to see the growing bulge in his and Chuck's pants. Smirking, he leaned up to Chuck's ear and whispered, "Let's see if ol' Texas can do something about this situation."

Slurring his words, Chuck managed to say, "I think you mean it's time to Texasify." With that he leaned over and bit Texas's much-bragged about muscular neck hungrily, leaving a noticeable mark. That sent things over the tipping point.

In one swift motion, Texas quickly unzipped his driving suit, revealing an aching erection in his black speedo emblazoned with flames on the ass. As Texas leaned down to help Chuck get his pants off, the taller guy reached down into the speedo and began stroking Texas at a breakneck pace. With each stroke, Texas could feel his foreskin gliding up and down, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He needed this now more than ever.

Lifting Chuck as if he weighed no more than the average chicken, Texas slammed him down onto the table, pulling the tight jeans over his ankles to reveal the bulging briefs beneath. Chuck smirked down at Texas who seemed entranced, "Like what you see Texas?"

Snapping back into reality, he smirked right back at Chuck saying, "Sure do, but it'll have to wait." He licked his lips seductively.

Placing a hand on each of Chuck's hips he rolled him onto his stomach. Lacing his thumbs in the band of elastic at Chuck's waist, Texas yanked the tighty-whities down, revealing the beautiful freckled globes of Chuck's ass. All Texas could think was how crazy he'd been trying this routine on girls and their ladyparts when perfect specimens like this were right here, waiting to be taken.

He cupped each cheek in one hand and squeezed on the surprisingly firm ass playfully. "How bad do you want it Chuckles?" Parting the cheeks, he plunged his face in, gliding his tongue gingerly around the entrance, careful not to preemptively start the party. He could hear Chuck's muffled moans from across the table as the blonde bucked back at the electric touch of his tongue. Unsatisfied with a few meager moans, Texas moved in again, licking ever closer to hole without ever touching it. Chuck would need to work a bit harder for that. "You want it this bad?"

The moans resumed with their volume eclipsing that of the last ones, but still no vocal answer. Texas decided he really needed to show Chuck what was at stake here. Widening and flattening his tongue, he licked across the whole area, trailing saliva back and forth. At each pass he could feel the tensing of muscles beneath until Chuck finally screamed, "I need it more than anything. Just do it Texas."

Smirking proudly, Texas looked up, "Now THAT's more like it." Within a matter of seconds, Texas was tracing shapes back and forth across the hole, occasionally teasing with a warm wet poke at the entrance. Once he felt sufficiently warmed up, Texas plunged his tongue into Chuck, forcing his way past the ring of muscle. Chuck screamed in ecstasy. Taking the cue, Texas began thrusting faster and deeper until Chuck seemed to adjust.

Unsatisfied with letting his partner get accustomed to the sensation, Texas began to hum loudly as he licked and thrusted, causing Chuck to twitch with excitement.

The affair proceeded with on and off periods of the humming until Chuck finally reached the breaking point and bucked back into Texas's face as his climax came.

Texas looked down at the glistening white on the table before him and was elated, but he still had a little ways to go before he was done. Diving back in he hummed and thrusted while stroking himself, ignoring the oversensitized moans from this partner. Soon afterwards, Texas was finally close. He positioned himself behind Chuck, resting his scrotum inches behind the freckled bum. With a scream of elation, Texas released himself, spewing strands of semen onto his conquest.

As his erection subsided in the afterglow, he turned Chuck over and leaned over him, almost allowing their fading erections to touch. Kissing the taller man confidently for a moment, spreading the taste of Chuck's ass into its owners mouth, Texas pulled away with a sultry grin. "Consider yourself Texasified, Chuckles. You may need some frequent tune ups to stay that way though."

"I don't think that'll be an issue."


End file.
